


Contact

by LoveMusicandShip13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Contact - Freeform, Conversations, Message, Texting, chat, chatting, messenging, text, texts, unknown contact
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMusicandShip13/pseuds/LoveMusicandShip13
Summary: Unknown: I miss you(2) Missed calls---Or the one where an unknown contact starts to talk to another unknown contact





	1. Chapter 1

_New message(s)_

 

_Unknown:_   
_I'm so fucking done honestly_   
_Like_   
_I can't keep doing this anymore_

_You:_   
_...?_

_Unknown:_   
_Goddamn, are you serious?_   
_After all that bs??_

_You:_   
_Sorry, but... I think you have the wrong number_

_Unknown:_   
_..._   
_Just my luck, huh_   
_Sorry, you're probably confused_

_You:_   
_It's fine, just an accident_   
_Hope the conflict gets resolved soon though_   
_It sounds tough_

_Unknown:_   
_I'm about to pass out_   
_But I think you like reading_   
_Really...really fucking tough_

 

_You:  
 _Hope you feel better when you wake up_  
 _That...was sudden and true..?_  
 _I don't know what's happened but it doesn't sound like something someone should go through__

_Unknown:_  
I just   
_I loved her_   
_I really fucking loved her_

_(1) Missed call_


	2. 2

You:  
Is everything okay?

Unknown:  
?

You:  
Sorry, I know this might be weird and all, but...  
I dunno, I wanted to make sure things got a bit better?

Unknown:  
Um... My friend deleted everything and blocked people, so  
I guess that's some sort of progress

You:  
Sounds like they care about you

Unknown:  
It's a step but hopefully yeah  
Besties for a couple years

You:  
So when you texted me, did you type out the wrong number?

Unknown:  
I think lol, I was pretty messed up  
Just freaked and typed

You:  
You can think of it as a new chapter

Unknown:  
What?

You:  
One end for a new beginning

Unknown:  
The thing about one door closing leads to another one opening..?

You:  
Yeah, something like that :)

 

_(2) Missed calls_


	3. 3

Unknown:  
I know it's weird  
Getting a text from a stranger  
But...there's something about it?

You:  
Could you elaborate?

Unknown:  
Like  
Idk  
No strings   
Nothing to worry about, really  
Since we don't know each other in real life

You:  
Oh, yeah... You have a point there  
Maybe that's what makes it so interesting?

Unknown:  
Exactly  
Again, sorry, it's weird

You:  
Not really weird, exactly..?  
More of...a bit interesting

Unknown:  
Sounds like a positive mindset  
I like the way you think

 

_(3) Missed calls_

_Call back?_


	4. 4

You:  
Is it morning where you are?

Unknown:  
Sadly

You:  
Well, good morning :)

Unknown:  
...good morning  
Do you often greet people?

You:  
Sometimes, it depends  
I figured why not

Unknown:  
Makes sense

You:  
Then I thought most people liked waking up to a friendly greeting, so it was a spur of the moment

Unknown:  
It's...nice I guess, yeah  
Are you usually up this early?

You:  
Depends on what you mean by "this early"

Unknown:  
Um... 9:56

You:  
Oh, we're in the same timezone!

Unknown:  
Does that mean we live near each other..?

You:  
Maybe :)  
Imagine meeting in real life, haha 

 

 

_(3) Missed calls_

_Call back?_

_Delete_


	5. 5

Unknown:  
Question

You:   
 Hm?

Unknown:  
Sex?

You:   
 ...   
 What

Unknown:  
Gender wise  
Not orientation  
... I think  
I hope I'm using that word correctly

You:   
 Oh, you mean boy or girl?

Unknown:  
Unless you're neither  
Which is why I started with "sex"

You:   
 ...?

Unknown:  
So I'd get a biological response  
Instead of personal preference

You:   
 You're quite...knowledgeable?   
 Knowing...different...terms...?   
 Or...identities..?

Unknown:  
You're too kind  
I try

You:   
 And it looks like you've succeeded

Unknown:  
So

You:   
 ?

Unknown:  
The question  
Or as you call it  
Boy or girl

You:   
 It's just the basic question that's all!   
 Didn't need to confuse me with different information

Unknown:  
Lmao  
Maybe that was the point

You:   
 My "sex" is female

Unknown:  
And your gender..?

You:   
...I identify as   
 A spork

Unknown:  
You...  
What?

You:   
You're either a spoon or fork in this world    
 I choose to be a spork   
  Sporks can be a little bit of both  
  And I appreciate that mindset 

Unknown:  
...  
But...literally...you're...?

You:  
A small spoon

Unknown:  
Oh my god  
I get you're a snowflake   
So unique and different like everyone else

You:  
Thanks for noticing :)

Unknown:  
No problem smh

You:  
Girl

Unknown:  
...  
Did you just assume my gender

You:  
Huh?

Unknown:  
Sorry  
I'm a cringe at best

You:  
I thought you admitted that we're unique and different snowflakes?

Unknown:  
Hm...it seems I did say that, interesting

You:  
How the tables have turned  
But I meant gender-wise, a girl

Unknown:  
Thanks for the clarification

You:  
It's what I try to do best

 

_Contact information_

_Name: Unknown_

_Edit_

_Save?_

_Name: Snowflake girl_


	6. 6

Unknown:  
 But like  
 How am I supposed to ask that?

You:  
Ask...what, exactly?

Unknown:  
.  
.  
.  
Gfdi

You:  
Um...?

Unknown:  
 That  
 Uh  
 Wasn't meant for you  
 Sorry ugh

You:   
You okay?

Unknown:  
 Uh...yeah  
 I guess?  
 Idk

You:   
 Wanna talk about it..?

Unknown:  
It's probably weird lol

You:  
I wouldn't know :p

Unknown:  
Alright I just  
It was meant for a friend

You:  
 Yes, I recall a vague explanation...

Unknown:  
Why do I even bother

You:  
What is iiit

Unknown:  
I was asking  
How I should

You:  
 How you should..?

Unknown:  
Ask  
For  
Your  
...  
Snapchat  
...  
I  
I dunno

 


End file.
